Ogris
The Ogris is a Grineer rocket launcher unlockable through Chem Lab Research in the dojo. A slower projectile version of this is used by the Bombard, though the homing ability isn't present in the ClanTech version. Characteristics Advantages: *6m AoE dealing 150 damage scaled by distance from explosion of explosion damage type. *It is silent (Enemies will not detect you when you blow their friends into pieces, most definitely a bug.) *If its not a direct hit, the explosion can hit all enemy body parts at once. (most likely a bug) **If its a direct hit, it will simply deal 150 normal damage to the enemy hit, and will also deal the all body part hit' damage to any nearby enemies. *Fast projectile speed. *Ridiculous ammo efficiency. *Moderately fast reload speed. *Effective at killing enemies behind cover. '''Disadvantages:' *Risky to use when enemies are in close-range. **Can severely hurt (or even kill) yourself. **The risk of dealing massive damage or outright killing yourself increases with damage mods. *Has to be charged before it can fire. **Currently difficult to tell when the weapon is fully charged, as the only indicator is a quiet sound. **If you release the trigger to fire the weapon a split second before it is fully charged, you must wait the full delay as if you fired a rocket before you can even begin to charge the weapon again. *Cannot score a critical hit. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire. *Extremely low rate of fire. Acquisition Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Does not "home-into" targets as seen on the Grineer Bombard's Ogris. *The Speed Trigger mod increases the charge speed and reduces the delay between attacks. *When caught in your own AoE blast, any elemental mods will not inflict damage nor effects but visual effects will still apply (possible bug). *Knockbacks and poorly timed charges can lock up the trigger for a few seconds (possible bug). *Landing on feet as well as rolling will interrupt charge, while spirinting, sliding and landing with a slide does not. *Ogris may be fired at any time as long as charge is maintained, in any direction. Animation does not match. *Causes the same lighting effect as shooting an explosive barrel. Tips *An enemy's hitbox can provide cover for those behind it. Aim at the middle of the ground when attacking incoming groups. *Pressing Reload during a charge will cancel it. *The AoE blast can be useful for taking out enemies behind cover. Aiming at a nearby wall or patch of floor situated behind them will render their cover useless. *Be wary of passing players and enemies when lining a shot up. Mistimed shots could result in a close proximity explosion dealing damage to yourself. *Due to the nature of the Ogris's charging time, projectile travel time, and explosive properties, try to plan where you want the rockets to hit before firing. *Evaluate the risk of massive self-damage before engaging enemies at close-range with this weapon. *It is extremely beneficial to carry a close-ranged sidearm when using the Ogris. *If you are caught in a situation where you must engage enemies where you will be within blast-radius, charge a rocket and then dive backwards while firing. This will reduce the chances of an accident. *Consider telling your team members to avoid standing / moving in front of you to prevent a self-incapacitation. *Try to avoid firing directly at enemies with rapid-fire weapons, such as Grineer Lancers. If you have to fire towards them, aim at the floor or a nearby wall so the rocket is in their line of fire for as short a time as possible. *The charge sound and charge timer do not match up precisely. Letting go of the trigger prematurely will jam it for up to 2 seconds. *When the Ogris is sufficiently leveled and equipped with enough damage mods, getting caught in an accidental point-blank explosion is a guaranteed self-incapacitation on any frame (assuming no damage-reduction or instant shield refresh abilities are active). *With a build that focuses solely on damage output and Multishot, the Ogris is capable of instantly killing most enemies in the game with one shot, outside of higher Endless Defense waves. However, in exchange for a tremendous increase in power, the risk of accidental suicide also rises significantly. *Firing from a higher height gives an enormous advantage for the Ogris, as there is virtually no chance of an accident occuring, and a higher view will give a clear shot at spots where a well-placed rocket will decimate entire crowds of enemies. *Gathering up enemies in a tightly-packed area with an ability (such as Vauban's Vortex) and then firing a rocket at said area can make short work of entire waves. Trivia *Even though the player-usable Ogris and the Grineer Bombard's Ogris are technically the same weapon, the two have different sound-effects, travel-time and firing mechanics - one is a slow, homing missile while the other is a fast-travelling rocket that only travels in a straight line. *Strangely enough for an explosive, this weapon does not cause enemies to gib heavily, even on direct hits to their weakspots. Media __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns